A New Member
by Aly Jackson
Summary: When something happens to one of the Voltron Force members can the slave they rescued on Doom help? Rated T for minor cusing. please review
1. The Escaped Villains

**Chapter 1: The escaped villains**

**A/N: Hi everyone this is my first fanfic and just so you know most of the characters look like they do on the 2011 series. I do not own Voltron WEP does. I do own any characters you do not recognize from the series like Andrea.**

It was another peaceful day on Arus. The forces on Doom had been beaten a month ago. The Voltron Force had taken me in and treated me like I was one of them. My parents were visiting Arus when Zarkon first attacked but survived. I became a slave on Doom. The Force made sure Zarkon would never attack anyone again. They destroyed his castle. Only Lotor and Haggar survived but, they were immediately sent to jail. I had to be taken to the medical wing. Many of the freed slaves had to be taken there. Now though I was out of the med. Wing and the force and I were very close.

"How are you today Andrea?" Princess Allura asked as we walked down the hallway to the control room.

"Pretty good actually, it's nice to be out of the med. wing finally."

"Well I'm sure it was hard for a 17 year old girl like you to be still for so long."

Then we walked through the door to the control room. Keith and Lance were already there. It looked like they had been there a while. Both of them were looking at the screen.

"Morning babe." Lance said as he pulled Allura in for a kiss.

"Good morning Lance." Allura said as she pulled back.

"Morning Andrea." Keith said.

"Morning Keith."

Even in the morning Keith looked good. His mullet perfect in every way. His face flawless.

"So where's Hunk and Pidge?"

"There out patrolling Arus." Lance replied.

Lance crossed his arms. From the time they rescued me he didn't trust me. I guess he's really the only one I couldn't bond with. I wasn't a daredevil like him. Then the castle alarm went off.

"Why's it going off?" Allura asked.

"I'm looking." Coran said.

Pidge's voice came on over the intercom.

"Lotor and Haggar have escaped from prison!"

"Ok Pidge we are on our way!" Keith said.

"Andrea you stay here." Allura said.

_Will do, _I thought sarcastically. I stood behind Coran and watched as he searched for the two escaped convicts. As he continued to search I put my hand on the blaster Keith gave me. I ran off. If the Force was going to have any luck they'll need more than the lions and their voltcoms.


	2. I  Get Tricked

**Chapter**** 2:I get tricked**

**A/N:This story has references to the 80's series and the new 2011 series if you haven't noticed. I do not own Voltron WEP does. if you see anything in italics those are thoughts**

The first place I thought to look was the forest. Many times before Lotor had hidden robeast coffins there. I snuck through the bushes and trees careful not to make a sound. Finally after walking maybe 20 minutes I heard voices. Haggar's old and cold voice, Lotor's evil voice. I radioed the team.

"Keith I found them, they're in the forest." I whispered.

"Andrea are you crazy? You shouldn't be out there."

"At least she found them Keith." Lance chimed in.

"I'll be fine. I've already sent you my location so…Bye!"

"No!" Allura and Keith said.

I would be fine. As long as I didn't go near Lotor or Haggar but it would be a shame if they got away. I pulled out the blaster.

"Stop right there Lotor." I said trying to sound confident.

"Ah look Haggar; the Voltron Force has a new cub."

"Yes Lotor I bet she couldn't even take on my smallest robeast."

"You want to bet?"

I leveled my blaster at his chest. He just laughed. I pulled the trigger. The laser bounced off maybe three feet away from him. The laser was coming back towards me. I had to react quickly. I rolled to the left. The trees and bushes started to shake. The lions were here. Lotor looked up and muttered a curse.

"Another day cub." Haggar said.

They got into their coffins and soared away. Pidge was the first to land. He opened Green's mouth so I could get in.

"What the hell Pidge, why didn't you guys stop them?"

"Andrea calm down. We wanted to go down sooner but, Lance wanted to see how you would handle the situation."

"That dickhead! He's been challenging me ever since I got out of that hospital bed."

"Andrea calm down." He repeated.

I forgot how much Pidge had grown since the first battle with Zarkon. He was almost as tall as everyone else now and he didn't look like a girl. Pidge got out of his seat and came over to me.

"Andrea you have to understand, Lance maybe a hothead but, he does have good intentions."

"Pidge there's no way he can have good intentions."

Then Lance came on in the lion.

"I didn't think she'd take it this bad." Lance said.

"I tried telling her." Pidge said.

"Wait you knew Pidge!"

"We all knew Andrea."

I punched Pidge in the arm. He rubbed where I hit him. Pidge sat down and I sat behind him pouting. Then he flew towards Green's den but, not before we met up with everyone in the sky.

"So how'd she take it Pidge?" Hunk asked.

"Not to good, I think I might have a bruise forming."

"I told you we should have just gone down there." Keith said.

So from what is sounded like was Keith was the only one against the plan.

"Could you guys not talk about me like I'm not here?"

"Sorry Andrea." They all said.

We all separated and went to Green's den. Pidge and I were transported out of the lion. After we rode in the transport, we were in the control room. Everyone was staring at me.

"What? Are you waiting for me to explode? I already exploded on Pidge and he's bruised so I think I'm good."

"No it's not that, we are just surprised because you tried to take on Lotor by yourself." Lance said.

I quickly gave him my 'death stare' then gazed somewhere else. I don't care what he was testing me for it still wasn't right.

"So what are you testing me for?"  
>"Lance and everyone else wanted to see if you were VF material." Keith said.<br>"And you didn't but you got outvoted anyways." I guessed.  
>"Yeah kind of."<p>

He started scratching the back of his neck as if the conversation was awkward. Everyone else started to leave the control room. Allura and Lance off who knows where. Hunk and Pidge off to the garage. So now it was just Keith and me.

"So…" He said.

"You want to have a sparring match?"

"You know tae-kwon-do?" he asked incredulously.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Sure, go get changed into comfy clothes and meet me in front of the castle."

I left to my room. I went up the stairs, to the elevator, and up the elevator. I went to my door and entered the code to open it. The door opened and I walked in. My room was very spacious but, somewhat empty. It had a queen sized bed, a dresser (only half full of with the few clothes I had and some Allura had given me). My voltcom on the charging station, it didn't matter if I had it on or not because there was no key. I opened my drawers, I found some white practice clothes, and quickly changed into them. Then I went back down, Keith was already outside when I got there.

"You sure you want to spar against me? At the academy I was the best there was."

"Of course I am. Why are you trying to talk me out of it, afraid of losing to a girl?"

"Oh, you're on Andrea!"

We sparred for hours. Neither of us could win. He would score a point then I would and vice versa. We only quit when Nanny called us in.

"Keith it's time!" She said.

"Time for what Keith?"

"You'll see."

He gave me one of his perfect smiles.

"Come on."

I followed him inside. We went to the dining room, everyone was already there and seated.

Allura stood and said, "Today we shall celebrate for many reasons. One is we have a new member of the Voltron Force, Andrea. Please come here."

I walked all the way to the top of the table. Allura had my voltcom and put it on me. Then she inserted a key. Everyone started clapping. I went and sat down by Lance at the end of the table.

"You deserved it Andrea."

"Thanks Lance. So what is the other reason we are celebrating?"

"Since Lotor escaped we have a reason to be needed again."

"Oh wow."

The servants came in and laid out all the food. Hunk of course dug into everything while everyone else took their time. Most people left after they were done. I was one of those people. I went up to my room, after I put in the code I went onto the balcony. The moon was just coming up. Also some stars were starting to show. In the distance something was approaching. I looked through the telescope that was nearby. It looked like a ship.


	3. He's Back

**Chapter 3: He's Back**

**i do not own Voltron WEP does**

I changed into a t-shirt and jeans then ran down to the control room. I checked the screen and it was definitely a Drule ship. But only one. _If it's only one then I can take Black out and do it by myself._ I went to the tunnel for Black and was transported into him. Lucky for me Keith always kept his key in Black. I had only flown the lions when Keith or someone was with me. So this might be a challenge for me.

I got Blackie into the air no problem. I headed towards the ship; it was landing in the desert. I hid myself behind a sand dune. Lotor came out of the ship.

"Men hurry up and find that den! You're wasting time."

"King Lotor, sir, may I ask why we are trying to find yellow lion's den?" one of the soldiers asked.

"You imbecile! We are trying to find the lion's den so we can destroy the lion."

Lotor was trying to destroy Yellow lion? My hand instinctively reached for my communicator but, I stopped myself. It was only one ship I didn't need the Force's help. I made Blackie inch forward a little. Lotor must have heard it because he said:

"Soldiers stop and be quiet!"

No one moved for several minutes. The soldiers went back to work. I started to aim Blackie's missiles toward the ship and I was about to fire when my communicator went off. As it went off I nearly jumped out of my seat. I flipped it open.

"Woods."

"Andrea what do you think you are doing?" Hunk asked.

"I am trying to save your lion."

"What?"

I explained everything to Hunk and he seemed to understand.

"Well how about we give Lotor a little surprise? Just wait there, I'll be there in a couple minutes."

"Ok Hunk."

I watched as Lotor's men searched in the sand. A couple minutes later a roar could be heard in the distance. His men and Lotor stopped again when they heard this roar. Hunk came flying in. I didn't tell him bur, I wasn't really happy that he was here. But, on the other hand it was nice to have an experienced pilot here. Hunk appeared on the holographic screen.

"You ready Andrea?"

"Yeah Hunk, what do we do first?"

"Let's aim our fire in Lotor's men."

I came out of my hiding spot and joined Hunk. We aimed all our fire on Lotor's men. Most of them died. Lotor unfortunately got away.

"Andrea I'm going to call for backup so we have more lions searching the area."

We lowered the lions and waited while Hunk called for backup. Keith's face appeared on the holographic screen.

"What the hell do you think you are doing in my lion!"

"Well…"

"Well nothing you are putting yourself and everyone else in danger by flying Black!"

"Keith stop! I had great teachers and they taught me how to fly!"

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you getting hurt."

"Keith I'll be fine. Promise."

"Ok I'll you what I've told Hunk. We can't send back up because Allura has gone into a coma like state, Lance won't leave her side, no one's seen Pidge. And since Lance is so freakin' stubborn he won't give me his key to Red."

"I'll see if…Hold on Keith I got to go!"

Lotor hadn't run away. He only moved his ship. He started to announce something.

"Commander Keith and Hunk give up now or your friend here will die."

We looked towards Lotor's ship. Pidge was bound and gagged in a cage with Haggarium underneath him.

"Hunk what now?"

"I don't know Commander Keith. Why don't you try talking to him?"

Hunk busted out laughing.

"Ha-ha very funny Hunk." I said sarcastically.

I established a connection with Lotor.

"Lotor sorry to disappoint you but I am not the Commander. I suggest you give up now or feel the wrath of our lions!"

"Ah the young cub. What was your name? Hmm doesn't matter anyways. You were a pretty thing."

"Were?" I asked.

He continued.

"Give me your keys to the Lions or your friend dies. Your choice."

I cut the connection between us and Lotor.

"Hunk?"

"Uhhhh."

Then a thought occurred to me. I was no Allura or Romelle but I was practically a woman. I told Hunk my plan and he said we could give it a try.

I turned the speaker back on.

"Lotor in exchange for our friend, I will give you myself and the key to Black Lion but, you must let me take our friend back to the lions."

I looked to Pidge. His eyes were pleading with me not to do it. Lotor finally spoke.

"This sounds good although I'd rather have Allura but I guess you will do."

I took the key and put it in my pocket. I climbed out of Black and took a deep breath. Then I started for his ship. Lotor stood at the entrance and made a ramp descend. I walked up it and he grabbed me by the waist.


	4. A Plan Gone Wrong

**Chapter 4: A Plan Gone Wrong**

**I do not own Voltron WEP does**

He led me up to where Pidge was being brought down. Lotor painfully brought me closer.

"Just know brat if you try and run my guards will attack you. Now hand over black's key." He whispered.

I pulled from my pocket a replica key and gave it to him. Pidge was brought out still bound and gagged.

"Could you be any crueler?"

I ran over to Pidge, took off the gag, and untied him.

"Andrea you can't do this." He whispered.

"Pidge its ok we have a plan."

"Alright."

We walked out and stood next to Black.

"Can you at least tell me the plan?"

"Not right now Pidge, Hunk will tell you. But if you knew you'd try and stop me."

Pidge frowned a little.

"It's not that bad. Here take this and sneak into Black."

I reached into my pocket and took out Black's real key. He took it. Pidge pretended to get in Yellow but, really he hid on one of his legs. Now I had to create a distraction. Looking around I saw maybe three guards on my right, one on my left, and none in front of me. I ran towards the bushes. Shots were fired, but I kept going. They were still far but I could hear the footsteps they were getting closer.

I ran faster. The sound of the lions filled the air. I stopped and looked up. Black and Yellow lion were in the air. I started running to the meeting spot Hunk and I agreed on.

"Shit!"

My hand reached down to my side and as it reached I felt the pull of a small blade. When my hand came back up it was a crimson red. Looking back the guards were really close and they were able to attack me since I had stopped. One of the guards grabbed my hands. I tried to fight but, the wound on my side really hurt.

"Master won't be very happy to see his prisoner got hurt." One guard said.

"He should be happy we brought her back at all." The other said.

They started shoving me back towards Lotor's ship. Unfortunately the pain got worse and the guards had to half carry half drag me. Finally we made it back. Lotor was waiting at the entrance and he did not look happy. As soon as the guards stopped in front of him he slapped me across the face.

"That's what you get for trying to run! Take her to the cell, have Sandra tend to her."

Again I tried to fight and still it didn't work. Lotor thus came closer and did something I did not expect he kissed me on the cheek. I tried to stop him by moving my face also trying to move away but the guards had a strong grip on me.

"You are mine…forever."

"The Voltron Force will come for me!"

Then I passed out.


	5. The Rescue

**Chapter 5: The Rescue**

**I do not own Voltron WEP does**

When I finally came to I was in a cell. A dark, cold, damp cell. The only light came in through a window. It was darker, the moon was higher. My hand went down and came up with no blood. Again my hand went down but, this time it traced the little bumps going across my side. Stitches. I thought about what Lotor said. _Were they looking for me? Would they find me? Of course they would you're like a little sister to them. _

His voice echoed in the cell.

"Finally you're awake. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Tell me what you know about the lions and you can go free."

_He's bluffing he won't let you go._

"Hmm let's see their big, colorful, and can kick your ass any day."

No reply just a clicking sound. I turned and faced the door. Lotor was stomping towards me.

"Look you little brat, you are going to tell me what I want to know and you are going to tell me **now**!"

"Never."

"Fine have it your way."

He grabbed me by the waist and put me over his shoulder. He proceeded out of the cell. Lotor talked to the soldier that was guarding the cell door.

"Tell everyone we are leaving in five minutes."

We continued down the hall. Lotor stopped at the door at the end of the hall and opened that door. All around were torture devices.

"No, my friends will come and get me."

"Its night, your friends flew away, and we are leaving soon. Do you really expect them to find you?"

"Of course."

"I guess we'll see."

He strapped me into chains on the wall and whistled. A man dressed in all black came out from a hole in the wall. I could tell it was a man because of his build.

"This is Jerry he will be taking care of you until I can come visit you again…sweetheart."

He kissed me on the cheek again. My whole body shivered as he did that. Jerry came closer and pulled out a whip. The first time it hit my skin it didn't hurt too much. The Doom ship started to take off. _Please find me. _I held back the tears that were trying to force their way out. Jerry kept at it for a while until Lotor came in. By then my clothes were torn, my skin red, and in some spots bleeding.

"You ready to talk Kitten?"

"The name's Andrea! I will never tell you anything about the Lions."

"Oh a feisty kitten!"

"Stop it! I will never like you."

"It's not if you like me or not. I could really care less. You are just my slave girl to do what I want when I want. Just thought you should know we will have some fun tonight."

"No we won't! The guys will find me before that can happen!"

"Do you have a thing for one of them, is this why you insist they will come?"

"Of course not!" I lied.

I continued, "I have faith in them this is why I insist they will come!"

"This will definitely make things more interesting."

A soldier ran into the room.

"Sir, the lions have found us!"

"How many?"

"Three."

_Three? Was Keith able to get the key for Red? Or was it Lance? _

"Crap! Fire all missiles at the lions!"

Then the whole ship shook. It felt like we were going down. Lotor took me down from the chains and dragged me by my hair to a glass container.

"I won't let them have you!"

Lotor kissed me on the lips, shoved me in the glass container, and hit a button. Water started coming from the ceiling and filled the container. I started to feel dizzy and I had no choice but to sit. Once the water reached my knees I decided to stand. The ship was no longer moving it was as still as a rock. The water was up to my chest and the water had turned red from all the blood.

Outside I could hear the faint yell of someone calling my name.

"Andrea! Andrea!" it called.

My breathing became faster, and my vision started to blur. The last thing I saw was Hunk busting through the door then blackness.

Slowly my eyes opened and I realized I was in the med. wing. Pidge was sitting on the chair next to my bed.

He smiled and said, "Finally you're awake!"

"How long have I been out?"

"Twelve hours."

"Twelve? What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"I remember Hunk busting through the door then…nothing."

"Well we waited you to come to the Lions but, you never showed. Hunk contacted Keith and told him the situation. Keith told us to wait there and the next thing we knew he was flying Red. The three of us saw Lotor's ship leave; I was the first to attack. Keith helped the ship land safely. Hunk and I went inside to look for you; while Keith fought Lotor. Then I think you know the rest."

"Is Keith ok?"

"Yeah."

"What about Allura?"

Pidge stayed silent.

"Is she?"

"No, but she doesn't look good."

"I want to go see her." I insisted.

"You lost too much blood; you need your rest Andrea."

I looked at myself and noticed almost everywhere there were either white gauzes or band-aids. I was going to say something, when Keith entered the room. He had food and it smelled delicious.

"Hey good to see your awake. You gave me… uh I mean us quite a scare." He said.

"Nice to see you to. That food smells delicious."

"Well I've got, Hunk wants me to help look over the lions." Pidge said.

Keith came over and took Pidge's spot. He handed me the food. It was Nanny's famous soup and to drink some Arusian soda. The food was quickly devoured.

"So how did you manage to get the key for Red?"

"I threatened Lance."

"And that actually worked?" I asked surprised.

"Well I can be pretty convincing when I'm pissed."

I laughed. Keith joined in too.

"So do you want to tell me _exactly _how you ended up on Lotor's ship and what happened there?" He asked in a serious tone.

I took a deep breath then told Keith everything. At times I would see him clench his fist and unclench them. After I was finished he looked pretty pissed.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that Andrea."

"'S ok Keith, it helps if I pretend that Lotor didn't kiss me."

Outside of the room someone was yelling. Lance maybe? He walked into the room and he was grumbling to himself.

"Lieutenant McClain, may I ask why you were yelling outside?"

"Well Commander, my girlfriend is in the next room over and she stopped breathing. Dr. Watson said I had to get out and he won't let me see her." Lance replied calmly.

"What?" Keith and I both said.


	6. A Surprise Attack and a Meeting

**I do not own Voltron WEP does. Sorry for the delay I've been sick, busy at school, and it was kind of a long chapter to write. I will try and get the next chapter up quickly. Also it would mean a lot to me if you guys could review my story**

Lance looked like he was about to have a total meltdown. Keith was doing his best to keep that from happening.

"Lance she'll be fine," Keith said.

"And what if she's not?"

"You can't think like that man."

The castle alarms went off.

"Really now?"

Keith took his communicator off his belt and flipped it open.

"Coran what's the problem?"

"Doom ships, Commander."

"Is there a robeast coffin?"

"Yes."

Keith closed his communicator.

"Come on Lance, we have to go!"

"Keith, I want to come with you guys." I said.

"Andrea, you need your rest."

"Keith I'm fine! Whether you like it or not I'm the only other person that can fly Blue right now."

Keith looked at me shocked. I was shocked too because I had yelled at Keith. He was one of the few people I would never even think about yelling at.

"Fine Andrea. Be in the air within the next ten minutes. Coran will have the key to Blue." He said coldly.

Lance helped me into a wheelchair (it is the fastest transportation for those recovering). Keith and Lance jogged out of the room, I raced to my room. Once I got there I changed out of my torn clothes, changed into my purple flight suit, got back into my wheelchair, and went to the control room. By the time I got there everyone else was already in the air. Coran gave me the key to Blue.

"Thank you Coran."

"You're welcome Andrea. Be careful."

"I will."

I went to Blue's transport tube and went down. Blue flew out of the lake and into the sky. I established audio and visual connections with the guys.

"How are you feeling Andrea?" Pidge asked.

"A little unstable, but I'll be fine." I said truthfully.

"Okay, well then let's not waste any time and form Voltron." Keith said.

The five lions formed Voltron. Lotor's robeast was ugly as hell with only one green eye, grey skin, and four arms. Keith launched an eye beams attack but Ugly dodged it and landed a hit in Voltron's side.

"We're going to try a lion head attack."

"Okay Chief." Everyone said.

Keith launched the attack. All four of us tore through Ugly's chest and returned back. A bright light filled Blue's cockpit. After a couple of minutes the light disappeared.

"Is everyone ok?" Keith asked.

"I think my wrist is sprained," Hunk said.

"My ankle hurts," Lance said.

"Same as Hunk," Pidge chimed in.

"I have a cut from my wrist to the nail on my thumb." I said.

"Well it looks like the robeast is gone so return the Lions to their dens." Keith commanded.

Everyone separated from Black and left. Keith and I went one way, Pidge, Lance, and Hunk in another. Someone was trying to call on the private line in Blue. I hit 'accept call' and all other links were closed. It was Keith that was calling.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Keith I'm fine really."

"Alright if you say so. Uh, do you want to move down into one of the rooms next to me and the guys?"

"Why?"

"Just so your closer to us if something happens and it's only like a minute away from Castle Control."

"Sure."

"Let's face it we don't know when Allura's going to be well again. You're part of the few people who can actually fly Blue."

_Was that a compliment? I think it was. Eh I'll take it._

"I know Keith."

I landed Blue in the lake and went back to castle control. Dr. Watson was standing next to Coran. Keith just came up and was standing next to me.

"How is the princess doctor?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, I tried my best but, it wasn't enough. She's gone."

"Lance is going to be so heartbroken when he hears about it."

"Do you know how she… died?" Keith asked.

"Yes Commander, she had a long time heart problem. Her heart failed today."

"God, what's going to happen to Arus? She was the last heir to the throne." He asked rhetorically.

Keith ran a hand through his hair. I started walking towards the infirmary. Lance, Hunk, and Pidge arrived just as I was about to walk out. I looked at Keith and he nodded.

"Guys, Allura's gone." I said.

They stood there dumbfounded. I walked out with a few silent tears streaming down my face. I hadn't known Allura long but, she was like the older sister I never had. I stopped at the door to the infirmary, wiped away the tears, and walked in.

"Hello Andrea." The nurse on duty said.

"Hello Nurse Victoria."

"How can I help you today?"

"I have a cut. I think it needs to be wrapped."

She came over and looked at the cut.

"Yes this will have to be wrapped. Come with me."

She led me into one of the rooms and had me sit down in one of the chairs.

"How long before it's healed?" I asked as she wrapped my hand.

"Give it two days. Then take the gauzes off."

"Thank you. Do you know how long it will take for my other injuries to heal?"

"Some of those injuries will turn into scars but, I think you should be fine by tomorrow."

"Again thank you."

"You're welcome."

I left the infirmary. My communicator started beeping.

I flipped it open, "Woods."

"Andrea, mandatory meeting in five minutes, conference room."

"Okay Keith."

Keith disconnected and I put my communicator back. When I saw Keith, it broke my heart a little. His eyes were red and moist. It looked like he was holding back tears. Even though I just really wanted to be alone, I went to the conference room. The guys and Coran were all there. Keith was at the head, Lance to his right, Pidge to his left, Hunk was next to Lance, and Coran was next to Pidge. I took a seat next Hunk. Looking around, each one of them wore the same look of pain and sorrow.

"Ok since everyone is here we can begin," Keith said. "I have talked with Coran and Nanny, the funeral for Allura will be held in a week. Her will is going to be read after the funeral."

"Who's invited to the funeral?" Pidge asked quietly.

"Anyone on Arus, Allura's Aunt Orla, and I'm going to call Sven tonight to see if he and Romelle can come. Any other questions?"

"Who's going to fly Blue?" Lance asked.

"Andrea is going to. She has proven herself in the past couple of weeks. She flies Blue perfectly. So I don't see why she wouldn't. But only if she wants to. Do you Andrea?"

"Of course."

"Ok well then everyone's dismissed. Hunk, Andrea can you stay back for a moment?"

We both nodded. Everyone else left. Hunk and I walked up to Keith.

"What's up Chief?" Hunk asked.

"So I've talked to Andrea already and we talked about moving her down into the Voltron Force Wing of the castle so she's closer to Castle Control. I was hoping you would help us move her stuff into the bedroom two over from Pidge."

"Sure. Just let me go get some boxes for her to pack her stuff in and I'll be right up."

"Thanks Hunk. How many boxes do you think you'll need Andrea?"

"Probably five I guess."

"Ok I'll meet you guys upstairs."

"Let's go Andy."

_Andy?_

"Sure Keith."

We walked to the elevator and waited for it.

"So where did you come up with the nickname Andy?" I asked.

"Oh, uh, well, um, you've been a part of the team since you started training with us and no one had given you a nickname yet so I thought Andy short for Andrea. Why do you not like it?"

We walked into the elevator.

"No I love it."

"Really it's not too boyish?"

"Keith I think it's pretty obvious I'm not the girly type."

We both laughed at that.


	7. Moving Into a New Room

**Chapter 7:**

**I do not own Voltron. If you could can you review? **

Keith and I went up to my room, I put in the code, and we walked in.

"There's not much here," Keith said as he looked around.

"I know but, it's not like I had that much stuff to bring."

"Well I'm going to start taking the bed apart."

"Ok I'm going to start folding my clothes and everything."

I moved over to my dresser and started taking everything out. Hunk came in with five big boxes.

"Thanks Hunk."

"No problem Andrea."

"Good, Hunk you're just in time you can help me take this apart."

"You didn't think I'd let you have all the fun did ya?"

Hunk started helping Keith take the bed apart. I put all the clothes from my dresser in one box.

"So how is the rebuilding in town going?" I asked while walking into the closet.

Since Lotor was put in jail a month ago rebuilding Arus' capital—Amaryllis-became one of our main priorities.

"If Lotor doesn't do too much damage to that area we should be done in three months." Keith said.

"That's good."

"Hey Andy what's your weapon?"

I stepped out of the closet. He was indicating my voltcom on its charging station.

"Oh, I don't know. I haven't tried it yet."

"Well try it out!" Hunk insisted.

I went over, put it on, and inserted Blue's key. Keith and Hunk stepped back. I hit the button to activate the weapon.

"Cool! It's a katana!" I said.

"A sword, it's a weapon of honor." Keith said approvingly.

Eventually we got everything packed, disassembled, put in the new room, and reassembled. Pidge, Hunk, and I were in the new room now. Pidge was setting up the code for the door, Hunk was setting up the television, and I was sitting on the bed. (I had finished unpacking a couple minutes before).

"Ok Andy the television is set up so you get channels from Terra."

"Thanks Hunk."

"Where'd you get Andy, Hunk?" Pidge asked.

"I heard Keith use it," Hunk said. He turned and looked at me, "You like Andy right?"

"Yeah Hunk, Andy is a great name." I said.

"Ok. Andy here is the code to the door."

Pidge gave me the piece of paper with the number on it.

"Thanks Pidge."

"Do you need anything else?"

"No."

"Alright we'll see you later Andy."

"Bye guys."

They walked out.

_What to do? Hmm… let's see what happening on Terra._

I reached over to grab the remote. I turned on the TV and changed it to a Terranian news channel

"And forthe second time Mr. Joe F. Woods has won the presidential election." The reporter said.

_I think I'm going to be sick!_

The picture switched to a different reporter interviewing someone.

"Mr. Woods, how are you feeling now that you've won?" The reporter asked.

"Well Shirley, I am very happy but, I wish my ex-wife and daughter could be here."

After answering a few more questions the TV showed a picture of me before I was taken to Doom. A picture of my mother was next to mine. The reporter talked about how my mother was mysteriously killed and I disappeared. But that wasn't the truth. My father Joe Woods was president when Zarkon attacked. Zarkon was planning on invading Terra. My father stopped him by giving me to Zarkon. The day I was supposed to be taken to Zarkon my mother tried to stop father. She was shot and killed. Father hid her and made it look like a murder with no evidence. I was then sent off to Doom. I changed the channel.

**Please Review!**


	8. A Funeral and a Will

**So you know I don't own Voltron. Please REVIEW! I will try my best for spelling with Sven's accent if you have any tips PM me please. Cori Shadowflame belongs to Rylee Wyatt.**

A week went by very quickly. During that week Sven and Romelle had arrived. Also no one cried it was as if Allura never died. Today was the day of the funeral. I was in my room getting ready. I was wearing a short sleeve black dress that went down to my ankles. My brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. We would be taking the lions just in case anything happened. The funeral would be starting in thirty minutes. I left my room and went to Castle Control.

"Hello Coran."

"Hello Andy."

"Have the guys left already?"

"Keith and Lance have left. Something about last minute preparations."

"Ok, thanks Coran. I'm going to head down there."

"Alright Andy."

I went down Blue's tube.

_Today's the day Blue._

"Roar!"

_Whoa! Did Blue just? No there's no way I could understand that. I mean I know the lions have connections with their pilot but this is only the second day I've flown Blue by myself!_

When Blue roared it was like she was trying to communicate with me but I couldn't understand it. I flew Blue out of the lake putting what just happened at the back of my mind. The church where Allura's funeral was to be held was about half the size if the castle of lions. I set Blue down next to Red. Keith was standing at the door. He was wearing a black Galaxy Garrison issued dress uniform.

"Hey Andy. You look lovely."

"Thank you Keith. You look stunning but, one of your medals is crooked."

"What!"

He looked down and fixed the crooked medal.

"So where's Lance?"

"He's, uh, inside. He wanted to say good-bye alone."

Green and Yellow lion landed next to Blue. Sven, Romelle, Hunk, and Pidge all climbed out. Hunk and Pidge were also wearing the Galaxy Garrison issued dress uniforms. Sven was wearing some Polluxian uniform. Romelle was wearing a **dark **black dress that went down to her knees. Her eyes told me that she had recently been crying.

"Let's go in." Keith said as everyone gathered around.

The six of us walked in. Lance was in the front row sitting. More people came in after us. We moved up to the front where Lance was. The ceremony started. After the minister started talking most people were crying. I was included but most of them were held back. Really I paid no attention to the ceremony instead I was thinking about all the good times Allura and I had. All the times she came to visit me in the infirmary. How she trained me to pilot the lions. Hand to hand combat with her. I was brought back from my memories when Keith nudged me.

"Andy, take this it's almost time to say good bye."

I looked at him; he was holding a white flower out to me. I didn't take it. He put an arm around me and gave me a little hug.

"We'll get through this together. Take it Andy."

_I like the sound of that._

I took the flower from him and studied it. The flower petals were white, the stem a dark green. I recognized it as a flower indigenous to Arus. The minister stopped talking and motioned for us to come up.

The casket was open; Allura was surrounded by the white flowers. She looked peaceful. Romelle was the first to put her flower down and say good bye. Then went Sven, Lance, Hunk, Pidge, Keith, and finally me. We went back and the ceremony was concluded. The casket was closed and carried outside into a carriage. She would be buried in the royal tombs. The seven of us were outside standing in a circle.

"Vhere's de vill going to be read?" Sven asked.

"Conference room in the castle." Keith replied.

"Let's go." Lance said hoarsely.

"Andy can I ride with you?" Romelle asked.

Confused I replied, "Sure."

We went into our lions. Once I had Blue up, I put her on autopilot, and turned to Romelle.

"So what's up Princess Romelle?"

"How are you feeling? Allura spoke highly of you."

"I'm fine, I guess. It's not easy; Allura was like a sister to me. I think it helps that I have the guys around."

"Yeah you and Keith seem pretty cozy with one another."

I turned off the audio connection with the others.

"Me and Keith?" I laughed.

_It would be nice though._

"You mean you and Keith aren't together?" she asked shocked.

"No. I doubt he even feels the same way I do."

"So you do like him?"

"Yes."

"Then why do you not act on these feelings?"

"We are at war for one. Secondly Keith doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would be in a relationship. He seems more of an all work kind of guy."

"You'd be surprised."

"Plus what if he rejects me?"

"Ok how about this? Later I'll ask Sven to talk to Keith see what he says about you."

"Sounds like a good idea."

Blue landed in the lake. We went up to the Control room.

"I'll stop by your room later tonight." Romelle whispered.

"Thanks Romelle."

We went up to the Conference room. Already at the table was Coran, some legal will guy, Keith, Hunk, and Sven. Standing next to Coran was a girl who looked about the age of thirteen.

She had green eyes and black hair. On her head was an Egyptian headdress. She wore an armored cloak with the head of a bird on it. All of her clothes were gold with a dark red trim. She also carried an old wooden staff.

Pidge and Lance came in and took their seats.

"Since we are all here now, Mr. Doodles will start with the reading of the will but, before that starts I want you to meet Cori Shadowflame." Coran said as he motioned to the girl standing.

"May I ask why Cori is here?" Keith asked while studying Cori.

"Apparently Allura went to Cori. Cori said Allura wanted her here when her will was read."

"Sounds legit to me." I said.

"Mr. Doodles if you would start please." Coran said.

"Of course Coran." The old legal man said.

He cleared his throat and started, "To each of my friends and family I leave a letter for each of you."

He handed out the letters.

"To Lance I offer a sincere apology for not telling you about my condition sooner. To Keith and Pidge I leave my father's library. To Hunk, I leave any of my workout machines. I'm sure you all are wondering why I asked Cori Shadowflame to be at the reading of my will. Well, I contacted her after I found out about my condition. She was a friend of the family. I was hoping for a cure. Unfortunately she did not have one. But she said she could help pass on the Royal blood with the help of magic."

Mr. Doodles took a sip of water from the cup that was on the table. Lance crossed his arms over his chest.

"That is why I have decided to ask you, Andrea if you will carry on the Royal blood."

Everyone turned and looked at me.

_That's a lot to ask of someone. But I guess if Allura thought I couldn't do it she wouldn't have asked me._

"I'll do it."

"Ok, please come here Andrea." Cori asked.

I walked over to her.

"Alright I'm going to perform a spell. I need the rest of you to move towards the door."

They all moved towards the door like Cori asked. Cori muttered some strange words and the room went bright then back to normal.

"Did it work?" Hunk asked.

"No."

"Do you know why?" I asked.

_Is there something wrong with me is that why it didn't work?_

Cori chuckled quietly so quiet only I could hear.

"Andy, it's because you are already a child of Arus. Not because there is something wrong with you."

"So if she's a child of Arus that means she was born to Alfor and the queen right?" Keith asked.

"Correct. Which makes Andy a princess." Cori said.


	9. A Ghostly Family Reunion

**I do not own Voltron WEP does. I do not own Cori Shadowflame either she belongs to Rylee Wyatt.**

Everyone was equally shocked. But I think Romelle and Keith were probably the most shocked. They both had their mouths open in the shape of a **big **"O". Romelle was the first to come out of shock.

"I guess that makes us cousins!" She said.

She ran over and gave me a big hug. Sven followed after her.

"Velcome to the family Andy." He said.

"Thanks Sven."

I looked over to Keith. Lance was standing next to him, they were talking. Keith looked like he had calmed down a bit.

"Andy you must go down to the Royal tombs right now." Cori said.

"I **must**?"

"Yes."

"Alright I'll go down."

The Royal tombs were very big. They housed Alfor, the queen, and now Allura.

_I wonder why Cori wanted me to come down here._

"Andrea, come here." The voice called.

I followed the sound of the voice to Alfor's tomb. Alfor himself appeared at the top of his casket.

"Andrea I'm sure you are wondering how you could be my daughter."

"Yes sir, I am."

"Please call me father. When you were born on Arus, my wife and I were very happy. Haggar and Zarkon were not happy when they heard the news of another heir. He tried to attack many times. Once he came very close and we decided it was best if we sent you away. Zarkon believed you were dead."

"How come you didn't come back for me?"

"You looked so happy with your new family."

"Did they know?" My voice breaking somewhat.

"Yes they knew you were a princess."

I was more angry than sad. My whole life the parents I grew up with hid a **big **secret from me.

"Did Allura know?"

Then next to Alfor, Allura appeared and so did the queen.

"No she was too young to remember." Alfor said.

"I'm so sorry for leaving so suddenly Andrea." Allura said.

"Allura it's not your fault." I said.

Allura looked like she was about to cry. The queen had a smile on her face.

_Can ghost even cry?_

"If I was born to the two of you how come I don't look like either of you?"

"You do but we had our old wizard change your eye and hair color." The queen said.

"Is there anything else you want to know my daughter?" Alfor asked.

_Hmm_

"The lions, earlier when I was in Blue it felt like she was trying to communicate with me."

He smiled, "As you know the lions have a connection with their pilot but, the Royal family can actually communicate with the lions if and this is a big IF they were meant to fly. The lions will respond back. As time goes on you will you understand them especially if you bond with them a lot. They will respond to you Andrea."

"Thank you Father, Mother."

"You're welcome Andrea. You may go now."

I left the tombs. As I got to the door the Castle Alarms went off.

_Figures. What does Lotor want now?_

By the time I got to Castle Control everyone was there even Sven and Romelle.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Lotor brought a robeast but has yet to release it." Hunk replied.

"We'll take the lions out but **do not** fire unless fired upon." Keith said.

"Yes sir!" the four of us said.

It only took a couple of minutes for the lions to get in the air. Lotor still hadn't released his robeast. The five lions circled his ships.

"Voltron Force members, I have decided to give you a chance for peace. Send one of your members to the River Cliff Edge to fight me one on one. No lions, no machines, just swords and fists. You have fifteen minutes, I'll be waiting." Lotor said.

"I'll go." Keith and I both said.

"No Andy, you are not going!" Keith said.

"But Keith I need to go!"

"Why?"

"Because if I don't face him now, I don't think I will be able to ever again."

"Is this for revenge?" Lance asked.

The whole team knew what I went through on Lotor's ship a week or so ago. They weren't shocked when Keith had told them. They knew what Lotor was capable of.

"No."

"Andy—" Lance started to say.

"NO! It's not for revenge!" I snapped.

"Andy calm down." Keith said.

I took a deep breath.

"As long as you say, I believe you. You can go." Keith said.

"Ok I'm going to call Castle Control see if Sven will go with me." I said.

"Why do you want Sven to go with you?" Hunk asked.

"Hunk it's pretty obvious. Andy wants to have Sven just in case something happens to her. Right Andy?" Pidge said.

"Yeah but I promise to be careful."

Keith mumbled something that sounded like "that's what you said last time."

I contacted Sven and he met me outside the castle. He climbed in and we went for the cliff.


	10. One on one at River Cliff Edge

**I do not own Voltron WEP does. If anyone is wondering and I'm sure some of you are Keith is 21 years old.**

**Lance is 20**

**Pidge is 18**

**Hunk is 20 **

**Allura was 19**

**Andy is 17**

**Romelle and Sven are 22**

* * *

><p>River Cliff Edge is pretty much how it sounds. It was a cliff edge and thirty feet below was a river. On the ground were a couple of ditches.<p>

"Are you sure you vant to go through vith this Andy?" Sven asked.

"Yes Sven, I'm positive."

Lotor was already outside. He was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Good luck Andy."

I climbed out of Blue. Lotor grinned maliciously.

"Kitten! You're here!" Lotor said.

"The name's Andrea. Get it right."

"You dare speak like that to me?"

"Yeah I do. I just did."

"Kitten you are a worthless, good for nothing, little brat!"

"You freaking asshole! I told my name is Andrea!"

I ran up to him and punched him in the jaw. He fell back. He pulled out his laser sword.

"I guess we know who has the upper hand now." He said.

"You wish."

I activated my voltcom. My purple katana glowed in my hand. He got up and swung at me but, I blocked him.

_Come on Lotor I know you can do better than that._

Every time I tried to strike him he blocked me. He got me a couple of times but the wounds weren't too deep or too big. Sweat was pouring down from both our faces. Finally I was able to knock his sword from his hand. My katana disappeared.

"Ha-ha you are too late." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean right now your friends are fighting a battle with no chance of winning because they don't have Blue lion and they can't form Voltron."

"What?"

"Do I have to repeat it slowly?" he asked slowly.

"Bastard."

I kicked him in the groin. He fell back quite a ways and howled in pain. I walked a couple of steps and took out my communicator.

"Holgersson." He answered.

"Sven are you up for flying a lion today?"

"Ja Vhy?"

"Lotor says the others are having trouble with the robeast. The key is in the pilot's seat. Can you go check on them?"

"Ja I vill do that. Vhat about you vhat are you doing to do?"

"I'm going to finish Lotor."

Blue flew away. I put my communicator back. Lotor stared in awe at the lion.

"The lion? The Princess was in there wasn't she?"

"No Lotor. She's gone. Dead."

"Then who was in there?"

"None of your business!"

I kicked him in the stomach. He moved even closer to the edge. He was still on the ground, laughing.

"What's so funny Lotor?"

"Don't you know girly cliffs are my specialty?"

He got up and rushed over to me. We were five feet from the edge.

"No. This was a trap from the beginning wasn't it?"

"Yep."

Lotor grabbed me by the hair and threw me towards the edge but I was able to grab his arm. We both fell over. Who knows how far down we fell. Five, ten, fifteen feet? All I knew is after each second passed we got closer and closer to the water. I grabbed to a small ledge. Lotor grabbed on to my leg.

"Don't let go!" he said.

"Oh yeah cause I'm really going to let myself die you idiot!"

I could hear the water rushing below us.

_I need to get rid of Lotor. If we get rid of him we can get up onto this ledge._

I gripped the ledge tighter and started shaking my leg.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Getting rid of you!"

I heard one of his ribs crack and he dropped. There was no splash. I looked down, no body either.

_Was he sucked in? Or was it magic?_

The latter was more possible if Haggar had come with him.

_Now I just need to figure a way up. What would Keith do?_

I tried pulling myself up onto the ledge.

_Let's hope this holds._

I got up onto the ledge and pulled out my communicator.

_Darn! No signal._

I reached into my boot and pulled out two daggers. Using the two daggers I started climbing up. The way I was climbing up was kind of tricky because I had to jab the knives into the rock, really it took a lot of energy. I was half way up when I felt completely drained, I took a break on the ledge that was next to me. The sun was starting to go down. How long had I been out here?

_At least three hours. _I guessed.

_Are they out looking for me? Did they notice my communicator's signal was gone?_

It probably wasn't the best idea but, I curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

_**Please review.**_


	11. Saved and Secrets

When I awoke the moon was up and out. It had gotten a little colder out but I felt fine except for the feeling of hunger in my stomach. I checked my communicator, the signal was weak but it was there. I called Castle Control, the picture was kinda messed up but I could see Romelle sitting at the control panel.

"Romelle!"

"Andy! Where are you? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine; I'm at River Cliff Edge."

"Andy where are you at? I can hardly hear you."

"River Cliff Edge the signal on my com. unit is weak that's why you can hardly hear me."

"But…"

The communicator went dead.

_What was she about to say? I guess all we can do is wait since our daggers fell._

To pass the time I counted the stars in the sky.

_21, 22, 23, 24, 25._

I was somewhere near 1,002 when I heard Keith calling.

"I'm down here Keith!" I called.

I saw Keith poke his head over the edge. His face shined in the moonlight.

"I have to go get the rope, I'll be right back!"

"Ok Keith."

He came back a few minutes later and dropped the rope. I got a hold of it and started climbing up. Keith said nothing as I climbed. He grabbed my hand and helped me over the top.

"Thanks."

He said nothing. We walked to Black in silence.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad at you but myself."

"At yourself why?"

We both took our seats. He got Black into the air.

"I put you in danger today Andy. You could have died today!"

"Is that why you're mad? Keith every day I fly Blue I put myself in danger! As long as Lotor is around all our lives are in danger! It's because I'm a girl isn't it?"

"Yes…I mean no. No it's not because you are a girl."

"Then why? If any of the guys were in my position you wouldn't be this protective."

"I just can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I **just **can't."

"FINE don't tell me! I don't care!"

_I was lying, I really did care. Was he over protective because I was a girl or was it because he liked me as more than a friend?_

Keith landed Black on his pedestal. We went into Castle Control. Romelle, Sven, and Coran were there.

"Andy your safe!" Romelle yelled.

Sven rubbed his ears; Romelle ran over and hugged me.

"Yeah perfectly _fine_," I said.

"Let's go to your room, I've got something to tell you." She whispered.

"Are you hungry Princess Andy?"

_Princess, that's going to take some time to get used to._

"Yes Coran actually I am."

"I'll have Nanny bring some dinner to your…room?"

"Yes please. Thank you Coran."

Romelle and I left to my room. She turned on the television.

"You didn't want anyone else to hear what I'm about to tell you right?"

"Yeah."

I looked at the clock it was 8:15.

_Five hours. That's how long I had been gone. _

Romelle sat across from me on the bed.

"So earlier I asked Sven to ask Keith."

"Uh huh."

"Well it depends on how you look at it. It could be good or bad."

"What do you mean?"

"Sven asked him while they were in the lions. At first Keith said nothing. Then he said she's a good pilot."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

Romelle was hiding something from me; I could see it in her eyes.

"Romelle are you sure that was everything? Well go ahead you can tell me if there is."

Before she could say anything there was a knock at the door. I went over and opened it. Nanny stood there with a plate of food. I took it from her.

"Thank you Nanny."

"You're welcome your highness."

She curtsied and left. I hit the close button on the door keypad and the door closed. I set it at my desk and ate. Romelle watched the television with great interest. I think she was only doing it to get out of answering my question for right now.

After I was done eating I asked her, "Romelle will you please tell me?"

"Alright, I will tell you. Sven asked Keith if he thought of you in a romantic way, he said I don't know."

"Oh."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah this is GREAT. I mean he didn't say no, so there's a possibility that he actually really likes me."

"Hmm I expected a different reaction."

"This is great though!"

"Andy don't get your hopes up."

"What?" I asked very confused.

"Just don't get so happy about it. I don't want to see you crushed if he doesn't like you in that way."

"But he does I can feel it!"

Romelle quickly changed the subject after that. Our topics ranged from very girly stuff to fighting and other things. Eventually we got to the topic of Nanny and what she did while I was M.I.A.

"So you're telling me that the whole time I was gone, she was planning an announcement ball for me?"

"Yep two months from now everyone will know you are heir to the throne."

"Great," I said sarcastically. "At least by then the capital will be done."

"Oh and the best part is she's inviting a bunch of princes to meet you." She said teasingly.

I threw a pillow at her.

"Oh it's on!"

For a couple minutes we were throwing and hitting each other with the pillows. This was probably the first time I've seen Romelle genuinely having fun and smiling since Allura's death.

"Oh a pillow fight." Sven said.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked.

"Only a few seconds."

"Don't you know how to knock?"

"Yes I do."

"Then why didn't you knock?"

_How did he even get it? I could have sworn I locked that door._

"Oh I guess I didn't think about that. Well next time I'll knock."

"Alright good. So what did you come here for Sven?"

"I came to take my love away for the night and Keith vanted me to tell you that there is Lion practice at eight a.m. tomorrow."

"Good night Andy." Romelle and Sven said.

"Night guys."

They left. I took the remote and turned off the TV. I changed into PJ bottoms and a sleep shirt. The clock said 11: 30. I got into bed. Even though I was tired sleep did not come easily.

The first nightmare came as soon as I fell asleep. I was running in the forest while a voice yelled at me.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" The voice would scream.

I stopped running.

"Who?"

"You killed Lotor!"

I finally recognized the voice now. It was Haggar's.

"You will pay!"

"Why don't you come out and say that to my face old witch!"

Haggar emerged from the bushes. She held her blue cat in the crook of her arm.

"Now what were you saying?"

"If I killed Lotor then how did he die?"

"Now why would I answer something you already know the answer to?"

"Why are you here Haggar?"

"To have my revenge of course."'

She aimed her staff at me. Everything around me seemed to slow down. Her magic hit me. That was the first time I woke up. It was two in the morning. I got up and went to the bathroom that was connected with my room. I went over and turned on the sink. I splashed water on my face.

_Just a dream. That's all it was just a dream._

I looked in the mirror. Bad idea. I looked horrible. Dark bags were forming under my eyes. My eyes were red and my hair was a tangled mess. I dried my face and went back to bed.

The nightmare came again. The only difference was: Haggar. She looked like she had been waiting for me.

"What do you want?"

"I told you I want my revenge little cub and I do intend to get it."

"But I didn't kill him!"

"Oh but you did and now you are going to do my bidding."

She muttered some incomprehensible words then everything happened so fast that I didn't even see it happen But, I knew something had happened because I felt different.

Darker.

"Witch what did you do to me? I feel different, darker, and evil."

"You will do my bidding. You will lose your friends and the lions!"

"NO I WON'T!"

I woke up again. This time it was four o'clock. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I turned on the water in the shower.

After, the shower I changed into jogging clothes and put my hair in a ponytail. I snuck down to the kitchen and got a granola bar. Quickly I finished the granola bar and went for a two mile jog around the lake that was next to the castle of lions. Everything around the lake was peaceful and it was still dark out.

_Hello._

_Haggar what the hell are you doing in my head!_

_It will be clear soon._

I finished my run. The sun was just coming up. I went into the castle and for six in the morning it was busy. But then again it was always this way when there was lion practice in the morning. I walked into Castle Control. It was pretty much empty except for the black haired mullet guy watching the monitors.

"Hey Keith what'cha doing?"

"Not much just thinking about stuff."

"May I ask what you're thinking about?"

"Intel from Doom says Lotor's dead."

_See I told you._

_Haggar get the hell out of my head!_

"Hmm."

"Have you seen Lance at all this morning?"

"Not at all, I was just out running."

He turned around and looked at me. He tried to hide his shock but he didn't do so well.

"You look terrible!"

_Gee thanks Keith._

"Yeah I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Well go get some sleep princess."

_Princess? Ouch. Keith's obviously mad about something._

_Oh so you're a princess now? Do you perhaps care about the commander?_

_That's none of your business! I don't understand why you don't just pick my brain for the information you need._

_I'm not that powerful cub._

"Yeah I'll go get some sleep later. I'm going to go down to Blue though."

I went through the transport tube but I didn't get into Blue.

Blue's cave was very big. She sat on the white sand of the cave while the water came up and down the land.

"Umm hey there Blue." I said awkwardly.

"Princess Andrea, nice to see you finally figured out we Lions could talk."

"Yeah, umm I need a favor."

"Of course your highness what is it?"

"You can't tell anyone."

"I swear I won't."

"Haggar the witch has invaded my thoughts she's trying to get information. You can't let me fly today."

"Alright your highness."

"I'll see you later."

I went back up. Keith was still watching the monitors. Pidge and Hunk were looking over Keith's shoulder. I came up behind them.

"What are you guys doing?" I whispered into Pidge's ear.

He jumped which made Hunk and Keith both jump slightly.

"Holy Crap! Andy you almost gave me a heart attack." Pidge said.

"Us too!" Hunk and Keith said.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked again.

"Looking for Lance. No one's seen him all morning." Keith said.

"Did you check his room?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"We can't go into Lance's room. Who knows what he's hiding in there." Hunk said.

"Fine I'll go in there. Keith what's his door code?"

"Why don't you just use the override code?"

"Which is?"

"4-3-5-6"

"Thanks Keith."

"Oh and if you find him let him know lion practice is cancelled today."

"Will do Chief."

**A/N: Hey there readers! Leave me a rewiew and tell me how I'm doing. **


	12. Fighting the Demons Within

**A/N: I do not own Voltron. blah blah blah. So, sorry i haven't updated in a while. I have news for you readers though.  
>1) I have a facebook page for any of you readers who have a facebook the link is on my profile.<strong>

**2) I am writing a story on you should check that out. Fallen by Aly Jackson**

**3) Yep and that's about it so enjoy chapter 12**

* * *

><p>I went down the hall until I was four doors away from my room. Lance's room. I knocked on the door. No answer. I entered the override code and the door swooshed open. Lance's room was actually not as bad as everyone thought it would be. It was semi-clean, a DVD player next to the TV, and on the walls were a few pictures of what looked like him as a kid and his family. I guess, he never talked about his family and I never asked.<p>

He sat on his bed. His back was to me.

"Who the hell…" He turned, "Oh Andy it's just you."

"Yeah well the team got worried about you when you didn't show up for Lion practice."

"Why didn't one of the guys come and get me?"

"They thought you might be hiding something weird in your room."

He laughed, "Well I'm not hiding anything except for maybe the exotic stripper under my bed."

"Really? What's her name?"

"Umm…ok so maybe I don't but I do have some good magazines and graphic TV series."

It was my turn to laugh, "So why didn't you show for Lion practice?"

He gestured for me to sit down next to him. "Remember how before Allura died she and I were dating?"

"Yeah."

"Well for a while after I heard she died it felt like a part of me had died with her. But then I realized that I didn't love her that way."

"So what you're saying is you didn't love her?"

"Yes I loved her but more like a little sister way."

"I see but this still doesn't explain why you didn't show earlier."

_It's pretty obvious cub._

_When are you leaving?_

"I've been feeling bad for not feeling heartbroken about her death."

_Soon._

"Allura wouldn't want you beating yourself up about it Lance."

"You know what? You're right, she wouldn't. Thanks Andy."

He gave me a hug.

"No problem Lance."

Then I realized in my hand was a knife. I was still hugging him. My hand in a position ready to kill.

_Haggar is this your doing?_

_Yes._

_I won't kill him!_

_But you will eventually._

"Lance get away from me. Now. Do not back up." I said calmly.

"Why?"

"Just do it please."

He got up quickly. His eyes went wide when he saw the knife.

'You were going…"

"Lance it's not me I swear. Go to Coran tell him to contact Cori Shadowflame immediately. I'm going to my room. "

"Andy are you going to tell me what's going on?"

The knife disappeared.

"Not right now, once I can control myself."

"Damn I do not do mysterious well!"

He left and I left right after him. I went to my room.

_Is this what you meant?_

_Yes._

_I hope you know I won't kill them. Any of them._

_Your will is strong but it can and will be broken. _

_I'd rather die first._

I opened the door to my room and locked it once it was closed. It was still as empty as it was when I moved in. No pictures, little clothes that were mine, and no items from home.

_Very empty cub._

_I know that, witch._

I went and laid in bed. There was a knock at the door.

"Go away!"

"Andy it's us!" Lance said.

"Leave me alone!"

I could hear them whispering outside the door.

"Lance let's just leave her. She obviously doesn't want to be bothered." Keith said.

"You're one to talk. I know that you want answers just as much as I do." Lance said.

"Lance are you sure it's even safe?" Pidge asked.

_They think I'm a danger to them. This is your fault Haggar!_

_I know it is this is great! My plan is going as expected. Not even your wizard can save you now!_

"Pidge when we were in that room she held that knife but she didn't have it before. She doesn't even carry that kind of knife. I want to know what's going on with her."

My door swooshed open. The guys walked in.

"Andy I talked to Coran he said Cori's already on her way here."

"Lance, guys get out please."

"Not until you tell us what's going on."

I tried talking but nothing was coming out. She was fighting for control of my body. So far she was winning.

_You're too emotionally distraught._

Then in that moment it felt like I had no power over my body.

"The girl says leave her alone." The horrible voice of Haggar said but came out of my mouth.

"Haggar!" Hunk said.

"You've taken over Andy's body haven't you?" Pidge asked.

"You are still as smart as ever I see."

_STOP IT!_

_Why the fun hasn't even begun yet?_

She…err I lunged at Lance. Keith was the first one to react; he grabbed my arms and held me back before I could even lay a hand on Lance.

_Thanks Keith._

_That's ok._

I thrust my elbow back into Keith's stomach. He let me go and swiftly moved away from them.

"Come on Andy I know you're in there somewhere." Hunk said pleading.

"She's gone gigantic one. I'm never coming back."

"You referred to yourself as I." Pidge noted.

It was true I was still in here fighting. She hadn't won yet.

"They are convinced she's still in there Haggar you might as well let go."

The guys still near the door parted to make room for her so she could walk in.

"Cori." I hissed.

"Yes Haggar it is I. And since you don't seem like you are going to leave well, we are going to have to do this the hard way."

She raised her staff and a streak of lightning shot out. An all too familiar sight I flinched. Then I collapsed.

"What did you do to her!" I heard Keith ask.

"She's fine. She is in a conscious sleep."

I felt someone pick me up and set me on my bed.

"Princess you must visualize yourself fighting Haggar. The only way you will be rid of her is if you defeat her in battle." Cori said. "The rest of you must leave."

"But," Keith said.

"Come on Keith." Lance said.

I heard the door open and close. I started visualizing myself fighting Haggar. We were in the same forest as my earlier dreams. But this time I had a weapon, my katana. She stood across from me with her blue cat and her staff.

"Back for more I see." She said.

"Yeah I came to get my body back."

I waited for her to make the first move. Her cat jumped from her arms and ran into the forest.

"If you think you can win this fight, you are wrong cub."

Her staff changed into a sword.

"Since when can it do that?"

She charged towards me. Which was weird since she was like a billion years old and I didn't think old ladies like her could charge. Our swords clashed. I pushed her back with my sword. Her sword fell out of her hand. She started laughing and made no moves to retrieve her sword.

"Why when I have something better than a sword." She said still laughing.

A roar came from the direction Haggar's cat had run off in. The roar of a robeast. The cat and robeast emerged from the trees.

"Once you beat this monster then we will talk IF you survive that long."

She jumped into the trees and disappeared. I had a feeling she was still close though watching how this would turn out.

The robeast itself was about seven feet taller (two feet taller than me), one red eye, the other blue, and had four arms. Its arms had many spikes coming out.

Thinking of Haggar's sinister ways I decided to stay away from the spikes since they had a purple-ish glint to them. And purple usually means poisonous. The beast charged.

**REVIEW YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO.**


	13. Fighting the Demos Within Part 2

**A/N: I do not own Voltron WEP does. Have fun reading chapter 13. Sorry it's kind of short though. **

At first it didn't feel like I had been cut but, I looked down and saw my shirt had a tear in it. I had tried to dodge the monster's attack but, but he caught me off guard and where he cut was where that tear was. The monster charged again. I was ready for him this time. When he got close enough I raised my katana, brought it down and cut off one of his arms. He roared in pain. The battle went quick only because the beast had no sense of strategy and he was somewhat slow. It ended when I cut off his head. By then he had lost all of his arms. I had a couple of cuts but none too serious.

"He's not done yet."

Haggar's voice came from somewhere.

I looked around for her. She was nowhere to be seen. Before I even had time to turn around something struck me in my shoulder blade. I turned my head around and saw one of the robeast's spikes in my shoulder blade.

"He's not done yet." The words kept ringing in y head.

Slowly I was losing my energy and then I lost the ability to even stand. I fell on my side. Blood was flowing at a steady pace down my back.

"See I told you, you wouldn't make it long enough to fight me." Haggar said as she appeared next to me.

"So what happens…now?" I asked as my breaths became faster and heavier.

"I leave you here to die and I go to take over your body. I think the first thing I'll do is kill that commander of yours."

"N-no!"

"Well there's nothing you can do so farewell."

She started walking away.

_If only I had some kind of antidote,_ I thought.

Then just like magic some kind of medicine appeared next to me. Haggar was still walking. I reached for the medicine and drank it all. Suddenly I felt better.

_Well if I can do that what else can I do? _I thought.

I thought of ninja stars and they appeared next to me. I sat up, took one of the stars, aimed for the place where Haggar's heart should be (if she had one), and threw it. The star hit its target and she fell over. I got up and walked over to where she had fallen. I kicked her over to make sure she was dead. She was.

"That is what you get for trying to mess up **my **life witch."

Everything started to disappear. That' when I woke up. Cori sat in a chair next to my bed. I sat up.

"Andrea?"

I nodded, "yeah."

"She's dead Andrea."

"I know I just mentally killed her."

"No I mean when a witch or a wizard tries a stunt like Haggar pulled if the person is unsuccessful they lose their soul and body."

"So she's gone?"

"Yes and don't worry I've already told the others about this."

"That's…um I don't know what it is."

"It's good for right now. Just enjoy life while you can I will be leaving tomorrow."

That last part kind of worried me. It sounded like she knew something I didn't and wouldn't be telling me any time soon.

"You sure you don't want to stay longer?"

"I'm sure."

"Well you are always welcome here."

"Thank you Andr—Andy."

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	14. Birthday Surprises

**One week later.**

Over the week everything slowly went back to normal. Romelle and Sven went home, no one really brought up how Haggar had taken over my body, and if they did I wasn't around to hear it. I didn't let it bother me though. Especially since tomorrow was my birthday. Lance and Keith said they have something special planned. Right now though I was in Blue out on early evening patrol. Things had gone quiet since we defeated Haggar and Lotor. Also since the Voltron Force had a lot of free time we had been using the lions to help build Althaymia. Now it would only be a month and a half before it's done.

"Still quiet?" Pidge asked, bringing me back to reality.

"Yep."

"Keith says you can come back then."

"Great."

Things were still kind of awkward between the two of us. Keith never really showed it when we were around anyone else but, I think they were starting to notice something was going on. I flew Blue home and went into the control room. Surprisingly no one was there. I left the control room, went down a few halls, to the Rec. room. (Where almost everyone on their free time would hang out). Again there was no one. I went and checked the kitchen. Still no one but the kitchen was a mess. There was flour all over the island and a couple of the oak counters. I checked the dining room. Everyone was there and over them hung a purple banner that said "Happy Early Birthday!" I stood there flabbergasted.

"I think she's gone into shock." Pidge said to Hunk.

Hunk laughed.

Lance came over to me, "Well come on! This is your party." He grabbed my arm and dragged me to the table.

Everyone started taking their seats.

"Why today? My birthday's not until tomorrow." I was finally able to ask.

Hunk answered, "Well because of Lance and Keith's—"

"Only Keith's," Lance said in a correcting tone.

"—Right. Keith's surprise you won't be here with us tomorrow." Hunk finished.

"So where are the three of us going?" I asked fishing for information.

"Nope you can't know until tomorrow. For tonight you are going to enjoy the party." Lance said.

I hadn't noticed Nanny had left until she and some other people came back with food. She set down my plate. The first thing I noticed was the food was different. It wasn't Arusian but it was from Terra. They were hot wings!

"Hunk insisted that he cooked tonight." Nanny said distastefully.

"Is that why there is a mess in the kitchen?"

"He was a part of the mess making."

Nanny continued to distribute some of the food. We all dug in. It had been over a year since I had Terrainean food. Hunk's wings were delicious; they were extremely hot and juicy. Nanny's face was priceless. She ran into the kitchen screaming for milk. All of us were dying of laughter. When Nanny came back ten minutes later the tables had been cleared so we could move onto presents. Since Lance and Keith had some big surprise planned that was their gift to me. I opened the present that Pidge gave me. It was a purple laptop.

"All you have to do is set up a username and password to log in with."Pidge said.

"Thanks Pidge."

I set the laptop down under the table. Hunk gave me his gift. It was a small stereo system.

"When I was helping you move I saw you didn't have any way to listen to music."

"Thanks Hunk. When I get some music I'll definitely use it."

I set down the box next to the laptop. Coran and Nanny had a joint present.

"Close your eyes."Coran said.

I did. I felt something go around my neck.

"Ok now open."

I opened my eyes and around my neck was a gold chain. On it was a lion that looked like it was flying and looked just like Blue. There was also a blue stone in the middle of it.

"Coran, Nanny it's gorgeous!"

"I'm glad you like it. Coran wanted to get something bigger but I told him you would love that." Nanny said.

"What's planned for the rest of the night?" I asked.

"Well cake is next then after that we're just going to hang out in the rec. room." Lance said.

Pidge who was sitting next to me grinned. One of Nanny's helpers came out with a big two layered blue cake, she set down the cake in front of me. Lance got up to turn off the lights and returned to his seat. Keith started to light the candles (he was the other person sitting next to me) with a lighter. Keith started singing "Happy Birthday" and soon everyone else joined in too. After it was over I made a wish and blew out the candles. Lance went back to turn on the lights. I cut the first piece of cake for myself. The cake was an ice cream cake. Then I cut a piece for everyone. We all enjoyed the cake. Over cake we talked about different things. Childhood memories, their days in the academy/college, family, and other fun topics. Everyone except Coran and Nanny went to the Rec. room.

The Rec. room was a big spacious room. It had two red couches that seated at least five people each (arranged in like an upside down L), two side tables next to the couches, a huge flat screen TV, and a video game system. The guys all set the drinks they had brought with them on the coffee table across from the couches and then we all sat down. Hunk and Keith on one couch, Lance and I on the other. Pidge plopped himself in front of the TV and started playing his video game.

"So what is your family like Andy?" Lance asked.

"My father is kind of a big deal on Terra."

"What is he? Movie star? Public Speaker?" Hunk asked.

"President actually."

"Wait your dad is President Woods?" Keith asked suddenly interested in the conversation.

Pidge paused his game interested in the conversation too.

"Yeah."

"Then that makes you the daughter he gave away to save Terra!" Keith said.

"How do you know about that?" I asked suddenly alarmed.

"We had a cop friend who was working that case."

"SO how did you guys meet?" I asked quickly changing the subject.

"Well Sven, Keith, and I already knew each other going into college. We didn't meet Pidge and Hunk until our second year."

Pidge returned to his game, "Oh yeah that was a real fun meeting." He said somewhat sarcastic.

Hunk started, "Ok so it all started when Pidge and I were at Cambia's Diner and bar. Real nice cozy place feels just like a home. We were at a booth working on a science invention thingy. Mr. Lover boy over there." He pointed his thumb at Lance.

"Hey! I find that offensive!" Lance said.

"It's the truth." Keith said.

"Yeah." He said as if he was remembering those times.

"So anyways he was at the bar trying to hit on one of the waitresses. Keith and Sven were nowhere to be seen."

"We were in our dorm studying." Keith explained.

"When the waitress turned him down, he had quite a bit to drink. Eventually he got so drunk he started hitting on everybody."

"Everyone? Really Lance?" I asked.

He shrugged, "That's when I couldn't handle my alcohol."

"Some of the guys there were getting angry and tried to pick a fight. That's when Pidge and I decided to step in."

Pidge stopped playing his game and joined Keith and Hunk on the couch. Lance got up, threw his soda away, and replaced with a new one. I put my feet up on the footstool.

"Yeah we threw a couple of punches at the guys and got out of there with Lance in one piece." Pidge said.

"Pidge and I called a cab and we went back to the dorms. By then the moon was out and Keith and Sven were going out of their mind looking for him."

"After that event they started hanging out with us and invited us to parties." Pidge said.

Then a thought occurred to me, "Wait wouldn't that make Lance an underage drinker?"

On Terra unless you were over twenty-one you couldn't drink. If you're under twenty-one you could go to jail if you're caught.

"Yeah but when you tell people you're getting a job as a space explorer they let a lot of things slide." Lance said.

"Wow."

I got up to stretch. The TV's clock said 9:00.

"You should probably turn in, we are leaving early tomorrow." Keith said.

"Alright."

I left the Rec. room and went to my room. My suitcase stood by the door. Lance said to pack summer clothes and I had. I looked at my desk someone had moved my presents in here. Instead of going to bed, I sat at the desk, and opened it up.

"Set up screen name?" The screen asked.

I clicked "yes" and set my screen name as Andy23. I did the same process for my password which was BlueLionLover3. It then went to the home screen you see after you enter your password. All the normal programs were installed. I went on the internet to an email site and logged into one of my old email accounts. I had fifty new emails. All over the past two years and all from the same person. They were from my best friend on Terra. Sarah. I clicked on the first email which was dated a couple days after my "disappearance". The email said:

**Andrea! Where are you? The police said you disappeared! I went to your place but, your dad won't tell me anything! Why didn't you tell me you were going to leave? I'm your best friend. If you really are gone…please come back.**

I closed that email and going through the rest. Most of them the same as the first asking for me to come back. The others telling me about what was going on in our town. Around eleven o'clock I was three-fourths of the way done and hungry. I went down to the kitchen hoping for some left over cake but instead I found Lance with a plate of left over cake.

"Hey what are you still doing up?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." I said.

I pulled a knife, plate, and fork out of the drawer and cabinet.

"Really what are you doing up?"

"I was messing with the laptop Pidge got me. Will you please tell me where we are going tomorrow?" I asked as I opened the fridge.

"No. Just know it will be interesting and go to bed."

"Is it really that far away that we have to get up so early?"

"Yes."

"When will I stop getting one syllable answers?"

I cut a piece of cake and put it on my plate.

"Tomorrow. When I'm awake."

"Fine."

I closed the refrigerator and left. Eating some of the cake while I walked back. When I got back to my room I read the rest of the emails and ate cake. After reading the last email I decided to write back. The email was addressed to the account that sent me all the emails: SmartChick85. It said:

**Hey Sarah,**

**It's Andrea. I know you are probably wondering where I was the last couple of years. You want the truth? The truth is my dad gave me to Zarkon. You know how the Voltron Force defeated Zarkon? Well they saved me. And now I'm flying Blue Lion. Oh and apparently my dad isn't my real dad. The late King Alfor is. Which makes me Princess and sole heir to the throne. If you want to contact me send me an email at Andy45 at . **

** Love your best friend,**

** Andrea.**

Then I hit send and closed the laptop. It was 12:30 when I went to bed.

"Happy Birthday Andy." I mumbled.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	15. More and More Surprises

**A/N: I do not own Voltron but I'm sure you've figured that out by now. Also I made up Tyler, Washington. Tyler is not a real place. **

Keith and Lance stormed into my room at 5:30 a.m. Keith took my suitcase and left. Lance pulled me out of the bed.

"Get up Andy!"

"I am up Lance." I mumbled.

"You have thirty minutes and then we are leaving."

"Alright, get out so I can get ready then."

"Grouch."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, I'm going. Remember thirty minutes."

He walked out the door and I went to my bathroom, took a quick shower. The hot water from the shower woke me up. I got dressed into a purple blouse and jeans. The only jewelry I wore was the lion necklace I got yesterday. I walked down to the landing strip which wasn't far from the Castle of Lions. Lance and Keith were already loading up when I got there.

"Bout time you got here." Lance called.

I took the last suitcase and boarded onto the ship. The ship was a standard Grey Galaxy Garrison issued transport ship. Usually used to only transport people and goods. Keith took the suitcase from me and left to put it one of the rooms.

"Ok, welcome aboard Flight 910 one way trip to Terra. The Captain asks that you take your seats now." A voice said.

"Terra, that's where we're going?" I asked as I took a seat next to a window.

Lance sat in the row in front of me. Keith sat on the other side of the ship.

"Yeah we—" Keith started to say.

"You." Lance coughed.

"—I figured you would want some of your stuff from home but that was before I knew your dad was uh…"

"It's fine Keith, there actually is some stuff I would like to get." I said.

Then the ship took off. I stared out the window as we left Arusian airspace and went towards Terra.

"So how long will it be until we reach Terra?"

"Twelve hours." Lance replied.

"You are now free to move about the ship." The voice from earlier said.

"So what are we going to do for the next twelve hours?"

"We could play a game or you could take a nap. That room straight down that way is yours." Lance said.

"What kind of games do we have?"

"Not many but we could make something up." Keith said, coming to stand next to the rows Lance and I were in.

"Have you ever played Would You Rather?" I asked.

"No. What's that?" Lance and Keith both asked.

"Well you come up with two choices and everyone has to say which one they'd rather do."

"We can try it." Keith said.

We moved to an open space and sat arms length away from each other.

"I'll go first. Would you rather swim in a pool of pudding or a pool of marshmallows?"

"Pudding." Lance said.

"Marshmallows." Keith said.

"Your turn to come up with one Keith."

We kept coming up with different things to ask each other until lunch was served at noon. Couple hours after lunch Lance went and took a nap. Keith and I just kept talking. While we were on that ship all the awkwardness between us seemed to dissolve.

"Are you sure you can handle going back to Tyler, Washington?" He asked.

"Yes Keith."

Fifty years ago Tyler, Washington would have been a forested area but twenty five years ago some guy named Tyler Hawkins started a family in that area then more families came to live there. Now Tyler was a medium sized town. Tyler was a couple miles away from Seattle.

"If I wasn't I would have jumped out of this ship Keith."

Truth is I was nervous about going back. But who wouldn't be? Going back to Tyler meant I had to face two problems. 1) My father. 2) If he hasn't moved I have to probably face the guy I was supposed to marry at 17. Mr. Woods promised me to this boy's family when I think I was five. Of course growing up I only saw Jerry- the boy I was supposed to marry- I only saw him as a good guy friend. Whether he's still there or not I have no clue. Sarah didn't mention him in any of her emails.

"Is there something bothering you Andy?" Keith asked as if he knew what was going on in my head.

"No." I lied.

"Come on Andy don't pull that crap with me! I can see it on your face. Something's bothering you."

I got up and looked out one of the windows.

"Fine! I don't know if I can face the man that raised me and I might probably have a guy waiting for me at home."

"Waiting for you? As in marrying you?" He sounded crushed.

"Yeah."

"But I thought Arusian laws forbid you from marrying a commoner."

"He's from a long line of Royalty."

"Oh. Do you want to marry him?"

"No he's a jerk."

"If you need someone to be there when you face your dad Lance and I have your back."

I smiled, "I know that Keith but, I have to do it alone."

"You know I hate it when you do that." He came over and stood next to me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You think you have to do everything alone."

"Not everything."

"Oh really?"

"Hey look there's Terra!"

We both looked out and there it was. The planet I was raised on. His home planet. Lance's home planet.

"I'm going to wake up Lance you should probably take your seat, we're going to be landing soon."

He patted my head as he left. I went back to my seat trying to figure out what just happened. Ever since I've known Keith he's never once patted my head.

"Please take your seats we will be landing soon." The lady voice from earlier said.

Lance and Keith returned and took their seats.

"We'll be staying at a hotel in Seattle." Keith said.

"Alright."

"It's kind of late to go to your house so we'll go in the morning."

"Actually there's someone in Tyler that I want to go see so I was going to go tonight."

"What!"Keith exclaimed.

The ship landed at Seattle's airport.

"Relax Keith, it's not Jerry."

We all got up to get our bags then we got off the ship.

"Oh who's Jerry?" Lance asked as we walked into the terminal.

Keith whispered into Lance's and ear and he dropped the subject.

"I just want to go see my best friend, Keith."

Keith let out a sigh, "Fine as long as it's **only **to see your friend."

"Yes."

"I'll call us a cab." Lance said.

"I'll come with you." I said.

He grabbed his and Keith's bag and we went to the front of the airport. Keith disappeared to who knows where. Did he honestly think I would want to see Jerry after I told Keith he was a jerk?

"Do you want to talk about it Andy?"

I shook my head, "Do you think you could give Keith a message though?"

"Sure what is it?"

"I don't want to see Jerry at all during this trip. That's how much of a jerk he is."

Then the cab Lance called for me came.

"You have the address for the hotel?"

"Yep, have fun."

I put my suitcase in the back and closed the trunk. Then I got into the cab. I waved bye to Lance as the cab pulled away.

"To Tyler please."

"Yes ma'am." The driver said.

It took the cab thirty minutes to get to Tyler. I had him drop me off in the supermarket parking lot. Which was five minutes away from Sarah's house. The cab driver got my bag for me and then left. He didn't even let me pay him. Weird. I started to walk towards Sarah's house. Only a few young kids were out playing. When I got to Sarah's house I looked across the street at an old Victorian styled two story house. The lawn surrounded by a white picket fence. In the driveway a blue SSC Ultimate Aero, one of the most expensive cars in the world. The color of the house was a brick red.

"Andrea?" A voice from Sarah's yard called.

I turned around, a girl the age of seventeen with bleach blonde hair down to her shoulders stood in the yard.

"Sarah?"

She ran over to me and hugged me to death.

"It is you!"

"Yeah."

She let go and looked at me.

"You've changed."

"That's what happens when you don't see someone for two years."

She smiled.

"I got your email, is it true?"

"As true as the ocean is blue."

"Come on let's go inside."

I followed her inside up to her room. I put my suitcase next to her closet.

"So what are you doing here Andrea and how come you didn't tell me you were coming?"

"For my birthday my friends surprised me with a trip to Terra so I could get some stuff from home."

"Your friends from the Voltron Force?"

"Uh huh."

"They let you come to Tyler alone?"

"For today."

"You're going to go talk to your dad?"

"Uh huh."

This is one of the reasons Sarah was my best friend, she knew me so well. I left her room and went downstairs. Luckily her parents weren't home so I had no problem getting out. I stared at the red Victorian house for a while. Then I walked over. I opened the gate and walked across the lawn to the door. After gathering enough courage I knocked. A man who was two feet taller than me, with brown eyes, and brown hair opened the door.

"Andrea."

"Joe."

"No more father?"

"Not since you gave me away to Zarkon!"

"Andrea, let's take this inside." He said sternly.

He tried to put his hand on my shoulder and lead me into the living room. But I pushed it off.

"I only came to get my stuff. Don't think I came back to repair our father/daughter relationship because we both know that can't be repaired!"

"Andrea calm down."

"No I will not calm down! You gave me to one of the worst men in the universe! And to put the icing on the cake you killed the woman who raised me."

"So you know you're not our daughter?"

"Yes."

"Then I can tell you the full story of why I gave you away."

"Full…story?"

"You didn't think I gave you away for no reason did you?"

"Yes."

He sat down on a chair and looked at me. I glared at him.

"As you know Zarkon was going to attack. The only way Zarkon would leave is if we gave him a princess but Terra didn't have any princesses except you."

"It still doesn't make a difference you still gave me away!"

"At least he kept your identity a secret it would have been much worse if Lotor knew! Barbra was crushed when I told her what we had to do. She said it would go against Alfor's wishes. That's why I shot her because she was trying to stop me. I know how you are feeling; it's a lot to take in."

"NO you don't! It was a lot to take in two years ago. Now you're just opening up old wounds! You can't even imagine the things I've seen!"

"Andrea I'm sorry." He said sounding almost sincere.

"No you're not! Tomorrow my friends will be here to help me pack and then you'll never have to see me again!"

"But you're my daughter!"

"No I was you're daughter. Not any more though. I'm going upstairs."

And I did just that. I went upstairs to my room, to sort through things I wanted to take back. Most of the items being pictures and clothes of mine (which surprisingly still fit). The other things included blankets, posters, a stereo system, and a bunch of other valuable items. After hiding all the valuable items I left my room to go downstairs. Mr. Woods was in the kitchen making something.

"Andrea I'm making dinner, you want some?"

"No."

Then I walked out and went back to Sarah's place. Sarah was on her couch in her family room when I walked in.

"How'd it go?"

"As well as it could go."

"So not good."

" Correct." I said taking a seat next to her.

For the rest of the night we caught up with each other. Her parents were shocked to see I was back but they let me stay. We talked about the Voltron Force and the missions I helped on. She caught me up on the town's latest gossip. Turns out Jerry was still in Tyler waiting for me. Sarah plans on going to college for a criminal justice degree. Almost everyone ignored my ex-father.

"You should come to Arus next month." I said.

"Why?"

"Next month is my official party to announce that I'm the heir to the throne."

"So basically a party with a bunch of foreign boring people?"

"Yep."

"I'll try and make it out."

"I can fly you out."

"You sure?"

"Yeah you're my best friend. Of course I would."

Sarah passed out first. Before I fell asleep I sent Lance the address to my house.

**I enjoy your reviews. So please REVIEW.**


	16. Plans

**A/N:**** I do not own Voltron (so don't sue me). I do own Andrea, Sarah, Angie, and Mr. Woods though. The end is coming soon and most of you will be shocked at it. **

Sarah's little sister—Angie—came into Sarah room to wake us up. She claimed there were two good looking guys at the door.

"Your friends I presume?" Sarah asked.

"Yep."

I put my hair in a ponytail and tried to look somewhat decent, Sarah did the same. Then the three of us went down. Of course Lance and Keith looked clean.

"Too early?"Lance asked.

"Way too early." Sarah replied.

"I don't believe we've meet." Keith said.

"Keith, Lance this is Sarah. Sarah that's Keith and that's Lance."

Keith and Lance both shook her hand.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together." Lance said.

Keith and I both groaned.

"Funny. Where do you get your pick up lines? The Stone Age?"

"No."

"So where's your place Andy?" Keith asked.

"Across the street."

"You want to go now? We have boxes out on the porch."

"Let us get ready first. You still wanted to come right Sarah?"

"Yeah it'll be fun," She said. "There's a TV down the hall first door on the right."

"Thank you." Keith said.

They left to the family room and I went upstairs to take a shower. Afterwards I got changed into my signature t-shirt and jeans.

When I got downstairs I found all my friends in Sarah's family room. Lance was trying to hit on Sarah and Keith just watching each one of his friend's failed attempts.

"Lance you do know she is seventeen right?" I asked.

"You could have told me that before I started hitting on her!"

I walked over to him, "She turns eighteen in three weeks." I whispered.

"Wait! You'd actually let me try and woo your best friend?"

Sarah sat on the other couch. I looked at her, she was staring at Lance. And in her eyes you could see a slight twinkle. A twinkle you could only see if you were a girl (or looked closely).

"Of course." I replied.

"Well let's go pack your stuff Andy."

We walked over to my old house and my ex-father let us in. I led them upstairs to my old room. I took out all the hidden valuables including the stereo system (spare parts for Hunk). Sarah and I packed up the clothes. Lance and Keith took everything else. It took us an hour to get everything packed. We put the boxes in the back of a truck Keith rented.

"So what are you guys doing tonight?" Sarah asked.

We walked into Sarah's kitchen looking for something to eat.

"Keith?"

"Huh?"

"What's the plan for tonight?"Lance said.

"Oh, I didn't plan anything. You have something in mind?"

"Well I know this fun nightclub for all ages and they sell dinner, it's a pretty cool place."

"You up for it Lance? Andy?"

"I'm cool with anything."Lance said.

"Ditto. But I'll need a dress, Sarah do you have any?"

"That would look great on you? No."

Sarah took out a frozen pizza.

"Why do you need a dress?" Lance asked.

She tossed the pizza to me and I threw it in the oven.

"Duh, we're going to a club. Andrea needs to look good." She said. "We are going to have to go to Seattle to find you a dress."

"Yeah but we'll have to drop off Andy's boxes at the ship first."

"That's fine."

"It's settled then. We'll go to the airport first then off to a mall or something." I said.

The frozen pizza was done five minutes later. Sarah sliced it up and gave everyone a piece. We ate in silence. For some reason (which we all know the reason) I kept looking over at Keith. A couple times I caught him looking at me.

For a few hours we sat in Sarah's family room chatting and watching TV. Around two we packed ourselves into the truck and left for the airport.

The airport wasn't as packed as it was when we first arrived. But then again we were in the Garrison Wing of the airport which only had space explorers flying in and out of this area. Sarah's eyes were wide as we walked to the ship. My boxes in a wagon type cart.

"She's never been in this wing of an airport has she?" Keith whispered.

"Never."

There was someone waiting for us at the ship. He took the cart and loaded the boxes onto the ship. The man waved us off when we tried to help him. Lance who had left a few minutes earlier, returned as the three of us walked back in.

"The information desk guy said there is a mall five minutes away. We just have to go north." Lance said.

"To the mall!"Sarah said.

Lance laughed at her enthusiasm. "Do you have a map Sarah?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm getting lost in your eyes."

Keith and I both groaned again.

"I'm trying to get her to laugh." Lance stated.

**REVIEW** **PLEASE.**


	17. Just Two Girls Shopping

**A/N: I do not own Voltron. (So again do not sue me). A couple more chapters and it will be the end. But don't worry there will be a second story after this. I just want to get this story to a certain part and then stop.(More suspense) **

Seattle's mall was huge and surprisingly each store only sold one color type of clothing.

"Where should we start?" I asked.

"Well you look good in red so, I say we start at Red's." Sarah said.

"While you ladies do that Keith and I are going to the 80's Arcade."

"But…"

"No buts Keith."

The guys went towards the arcade, Sarah and I went into Red's. Sarah went to the pink section and I went to the dark red section.

"So you and that Keith guy are you guys a thing?" She asked.

"No."

"You sound disappointed."

"Well I kind of am. But things are starting to look better."

I grabbed a long sleeve dress. Sarah had a knee length spaghetti strap dress.

"Why? Was something wrong before now?"

"Before he was like ignoring me and he seemed angry too."

I went into the first dressing room, Sarah went into the second. I tried the dress on but, I didn't like the way it looked on me so, I got dressed back into my other clothes. Sarah was outside in the pink dress.

"I like it."

"Thanks, I think I'm going to get this one."

She went back into the dressing room. I put the dress back and kept looking. Sarah had come back six minutes later and she started to help me look. We both agreed on one dress. It was a dark red cocktail dress; knee length, spaghetti strap, and it had a black bow going across the middle of it. I went back into the dressing room. This time when I got it on I walked out to show Sarah.

"Wow, it looks amazing!"

"Thanks."

I walked back in and redressed myself. After that we went over to the cash register to pay.

"Aren't you Andrea from the Voltron Force? New pilot of the Blue Lion?" The cashier asked.

"Yes I am."

"You don't have to pay! Can I have your autograph?" He asked.

"Sure."

He took out his autograph book and I signed it for him. He out our dresses in a bag and we left.

"You still don't wear heels right?" Sarah asked.

"Yep."

"So you're going to wear those black sneakers?" She asked pointing to the sneakers I was wearing.

"Yeah, why not? They match the dress."

She laughed, "Your style has not changed one bit!"

We meet up with the guys at the arcade.

"Ready?" Keith asked.

"Yep." Sarah and I replied.

**Review Please. **


	18. Night Club Fun

**So there will probably be only two more chapters after this but it's ok because there will be a sequel! I find third person POV better and more interesting than first person and that is why there will be only two more chapters. Is anyone else excited for the season finale of Voltron Force? I do not own Voltron WEP does. I do own Sarah, Andy, and Jerry though.**

It was about five o'clock when we got to Dane's restaurant and night club. Sarah and I were in the restrooms changing into our dresses. Keith and Lance were outside sitting at a booth waiting for our dinner. I walked out of the stall, at the same time Sarah did.

"Wow it looks better outside the store!"Sarah said.

"Yeah it does."

"Just one last thing."

She put my hair up in a ponytail.

"There now your hair won't be in the way."

I felt like she was planning something but I was too lazy to ask. We walked back to our booth and sat across from the guys.

"Wow you look…"Keith started to say.

"Here are your meals."Our waitress said.

The waitress put our meals down in front of us. Keith ordered some fancy chicken while Lance, Sarah, and I ordered some burgers and fries.

"I don't see why you didn't order some junk food Keith." Lance said with his mouth full.

"I don't see why you can't be polite and NOT talk with your mouth full." Keith retorted.

"Him," I pointed to Lance. "Be polite?" I laughed.

"I can be polite whenever I want to." Lance said, finishing whatever food was in his mouth.

"Of course you can Lance." I said sarcastically.

"Thank you…Hey!"

Then something that rarely ever happens happened. Keith laughed. We all stopped what we were doing. Well except Sarah because she didn't know this was a once in a blue moon event.

"That rare huh?" He asked pretty much reading our minds.

"Yeah." Lance and I said.

We continued eating our food. Lance was explaining how Keith rarely ever laughed to Sarah. Keith tried to say it wasn't that rare but was shot down by Lance and I. Sarah dragged me onto the dance floor when one of her favorite songs came on and we were done eating. We left Keith and Lance so they could pay the check.

"They'll be fine Andy."

We danced through that song and then a slow song came on. People started pairing up. Lance and Keith came up to us.

"Want to dance Sarah?" Lance asked.

"Of…sure." She said almost sounding to eager.

"May I have this dance Andy?" Keith asked.

"Yeah."

Lance took Sarah aside and they started dancing. Keith put one hand on my waist and the other I held in my hand. My other hand was on his shoulder. We danced around, he spun me, it was fun dancing with him, and it felt like we belonged together.

After a while the song switched to a different slow song. Keith took his hand from mine and moved it down to my waist and I moved my free hand to his other shoulder. We then gently swayed to the music.

"You know I never got to finish what I was saying earlier."

"No you didn't."

"You look beautiful."

"So is this your boyfriend Andrea?" A familiar voice asked.

I turned around and found a _boy _the age of seventeen with red hair and green eyes looking at us. Keith pulled away from me. The song became a faster pop song.

"Andy is he?"

"Yep. Prince Jerry fifth in line for the throne of Tribia."

"Aww you remembered your husband's title."

"I **am not** your wife Jerry!"

Lance and Sarah came over and stood by Keith. Lance had Sarah pretty much behind him.

"Is there a problem?" Lance asked.

"Yes! This man is putting his hands all over my wife!" Jerry said.

"Last I heard Jerry she isn't your wife."

"That's Prince Jerry to you!"

Jerry grabbed my hand and tried to pull me away from them. He turned and walked into Lance. He had been so quick I didn't see him move from Keith.

"She isn't leaving with you." Keith said.

"And who do you think you are?"

"He is Commander of the Voltron Force and I am Princess Andrea of Arus so I demand that you unhand me right now!"

He still didn't let go. People were starting to stare and whisper. Things like "is she really?" or "can it be?"

"Really? Mr. Woods told me what you are already Andrea. Why do you think he promised you to me?"

We stayed silent.

"Because if I didn't marry Royalty I'd have to give up my right to the throne. Which is why you can't marry Mr. I can fly a lion Fancy pants over there."

It looked like Keith had enough and finally punched Jerry. Jerry let go of my hand and I went to stand over by Lance.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Sarah asked.

More people were starting to join in on the fight. Some on Keith's side, some on Jerry's, and some randomly fighting.

"We probably should." Lance answered.

Lance was just about to step in when security came.

"HEY! Everybody stop fighting this minute!" A security man screamed.

Surprisingly everyone stopped except for Keith and Jerry. Security had to pull them off of each other. Keith only had a few bruises starting to form and a busted lip. Jerry on the other hand had a bloody nose, a busted lip, and one visible bruise.

"Damn!" Lance whispered.

"I'm guessing you started the fight?" The security guard holding Keith asked.

"Yes sir! He started it, he threw the first punch!" Larry said somewhat panicked and pointed at Keith.

"He may have thrown the first punch," I stepped towards Keith. "But you came and bothered us first."

"You saw the whole thing Miss?"

_Yes Captain Obvious. _I thought.

"Yes sir."

"Then you and your friends must come with us to decide if these two need to be sent to jail."

"Of course sir."

We followed them to a room near the back. The security guards handcuffed Keith and Jerry. They were then thrown into a tiny jail cell.

"This is your fault commoner." Jerry said.

"The security guard cuffed my hands. He didn't do anything with my legs." Keith growled.

That shut Jerry up. The security guard split Lance, Sarah, and I into three different adjoining rooms. I was in the room next to where Jerry and Keith were being held. A one way glass was on each side of the room. I could see Lance but he couldn't see me. Keith and Jerry could probably see me but I couldn't see them. Sarah must have been the first one being interviewed because there was no security guard with me and none with Lance. I turned and walked away from the glass that let me look at Lance. I went and stared at the glass that faced Keith and Jerry's room. Even though I couldn't see them I felt as if I could. It felt like forever before I heard the sound of a door opening.

"Please sit down miss."

**Review please!**


	19. The Interview

**I do not own Voltron. Only one more chapter after this. Are you guys excited? I should warn you though. The next chapter will be left on a BIG cliff hanger. So enjoy.**

I turned around and some middle aged lady in a police stood at the door. I took a seat at the table in the middle of the room. The police woman took a seat across from me.

"Full name please."

She gave me a weird look as though she recognized that name but I gave her a look that said don't ask about it. She wrote down something on the clipboard she had.

"Age?"

"Seventeen."

She again wrote on her clipboard.

"What is your relationship to the suspects?"

"I knew Jerry as a kid and I work with Keith."

"Thank you." She started writing again. "Now in your own words please tell me how the fight started."

I started with how Keith and I were dancing and then Jerry came over. She kept writing things on her clipboard while I spoke. She hardly looked at me. I ended with how security stopped everything.

"Thank you. You may go now."

"And Keith?"

"Yes he will be released based on you and your friends' reports he did nothing wrong."

"What about Jerry?"

"He claims Royal immunity."

The police woman led me back into the first room where Lance and Sarah were hanging out. Keith and Jerry were still in the cell.

"You can let them go Cam." The police woman said to the security guard.

He unlocked the cell and took the cuffs off Keith and Jerry.

"This will not be the last time you hear from me Andrea." Larry said as he stormed out.

Lance looked at the clock on the wall.

"Oh dang! It's already nine! Sarah would you like to stay with us at the hotel for the night?"

"Yeah." She said yawning.

We walked outside to the truck. The ride from the club to the hotel was fifteen minutes. Just long enough for Sarah to fall asleep. When we got to the hotel Lance picked her up and carried her to my room.

_She's going to regret that in the morning, _I thought.

"Long day." Keith said.

"You can say that again."

"Andy, I need to tell you something."

We stopped in front of my room. Lance went inside to put Sarah down.

"Um…it's really good having you on the team. You're really good at being a pilot."

My heart sank. That's all he wanted to say? He made it sound like he had something more important to say.

"Thanks Keith you are too. Good night."

I walked into my room. Lance had just tucked Sarah into bed.

"Night Andy. See you in the morning."

"Night Lance."

He walked out shutting the door behind him. Out of my suitcase I pulled my pajamas out and changed into them. After that I climbed into the other bed and fell asleep. My dreams were normal for a while but then the scene changed. It was the Castle of Lions and Black's pedestal. The lion roared in what sounded like pain, anger, and confusion. I woke up as soon as the roaring stopped. My face was covered in sweat.

_That was weird, _I thought.

I got up and went to the bathroom to wash my face. When I came back out I took a quick peek outside. Rain clouds were forming again. Over the past couple of days the clouds had been forming but these ones looked violent. And they looked like they would finally burst today. I climbed back into bed and fell asleep.

**Please Review.**


	20. He's What?

**I do not own Voltron. Here is the last chapter of A New Member. I will not keep you in suspense to long. So leave me a review and tell me what you think. I love hearing from my readers.**

A quick and loud knock at the door woke Sarah and I up.

"Who could be knocking at this hour! It's six in the morning!" Sarah said.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Then went and opened the door. It was Lance; he was dressed in his boxers and a t-shirt. He looked worried.

"Who is it?" Sarah called.

"It's Lance."

She came and stood with me.

"Have you girls seen Keith?"

"No. Why?"

"He's not in the room, his stuff is gone, and he left his voltcom and Black's key."

"What?" Sarah and I said.

A million things ran through my mind. Why would he leave? Why wouldn't he tell us? Where did he go? Will he ever come back? Outside I could hear the start of pouring rain.

**Review please.**


End file.
